Creeper Park
Creeper Park (known as Lakeside Amusement Park from 2041 to 2049) is an amusement park located in Notchropolis. It is located at Homebush, on the southern shore of Lake Wilson, separated from Wilson Beach by Southern Road. The park is well served by public transport, with multiple bus routes, a nearby ferry service, as well as the L1 North-South Line passing in front of the park's entrance. Homebush and Woodford stations serve as the main transport entrances to the park. Creeper Park is Craftia's largest amusement park, and was constructed at the southern shore of Lake Wilson during 2029 and 2030 to capitalise on the encroaching urbanisation of Notchropolis reaching the southern suburbs of Homebush and Lake Wilson South by the late 2020s. Opening on 1 October 2030 in time for the summer holidays, the park ran for nine-month seasons until 2035, when it opened year-round. Although Creeper Park is highly popular with most Notchropolis residents, it has been constantly plagued by issues concerning park management and operation, having closed and reopened three times throughout its 44-year existence. It was closed in May 2039, less then nine years after opening, immediately following the Illusion Coaster fire, which injured 24 patrons and destroyed most of the nearby rides. Most of the park was demolished, and a new amusement park was constructed, re-opening in 2041 and operating as Lakeside Amusement Park until 2049, when the Creeper Park name was brought back and the park was redeveloped under new management. The park closed again in 2051 after an independent commission determined that a majority of the rides were in need of urgent repair. Reopening in 2055, Creeper Park closed again after just six months of operation after profits dropped significantly following the dismantling of the Big Dipper roller coaster, as a result of noise complaints by residents of the neighbouring suburb of Tennyson. The management of the park passed to a new body again, and Creeper Park reopened in 2057 following another redevelopment, and has been operating since. The park's area has increased through land expansions in 2049 and 2065. The park can no longer expand in area due to the development of the Werrington suburban estate and the construction of Werrington National Sports Stadium to the south. Since the 2065 expansion, profits have increased significantly, with the park's current run since 2057 being the most successful in its existence. Rides Current rides *'Wibowo's Cart Safari': A sideshow minecart course where the aim is to hit lit-up targets with arrows. Installed as one of Creeper Park's original rides in 2030. *'Giant Kamikaze': A "DreamWorld Tower of Terror" ride, constructed in 2030. **'Small Kamikazes': Three smaller similar rides exist, although only two are rideable, opened variously between 2030 and 2039. *'The Enderdragon': The larger of the two roller coasters, the original wooden roller coaster is the longest in Craftia. Opened in 2041, it has since been reinforced with steel. *'Daytona USA (777 Speedway)': An eight car go-kart track, envisioned as one of the original rides, but construction stalled and wasn't finished until the park reopened in 2041. Closed in 2049 but rebuilt in 2055. *'Bumper Boats': An eighteen car dodgem cars ride. Opened in 2041. *'Fencing': A small arena for simulated fencing tournaments. Opened in 2044. *'Snowball Fight': A competition arena consisting of a simulated snow-covered forest where patrons engage in a snowball fight. Opened in 2049. *'Tango Train': A "Music Express", constructed in 2055. *'Ironman PvP', a team battle arena, opened in 2055. *'Sand Tomb Tornado': A steel roller coaster, opened in 2057 and revamped in 2068. *'Battle Tower': A 53-metre high tower that houses multiple 'battle' rides. **'TNT War', opened in 2057, replacing the old convention centre on the ground floor. **'TNT Bow Spleef', opened in 2061. **'Classic Spleef', opened in 2061. **'Lava Gladiators', opened in 2070. *'Minicart': A jungle scenery minecart ride, installed in 2057. *'Splash Slides': A vertical water slide ride. Installed in 2064. *'Shoving Arena', accommodates up to 16 patrons, opened in 2065. *'Baby Park': A ten car dodgem cars ride. Opened in 2066. Of the original 11 rides in the park (2030 rendition), only three remain, as the rest were either destroyed in the fire or bulldozed to the ground and burnt during the park's demolition in 2039. Former rides *'Big Dipper': A wooden roller coaster, formerly the fastest in Craftia, opened in 2048, closed in 2056 due to noise complaints. *'Frame Knock': A sideshow amusement ride, opened in 2041 and closed in 2043 due to a lack of patronage. *'Illusion Coaster': A ghost train style ride that burned down in 2039, precipitating the closure of the original Creeper Park. Planned rides *'Beetlejuice': A new dark roller coaster. *'Billabong Beach' *'Burning Wood': A new wooden roller coaster to replace the old Big Dipper. *'Ghast Train': A new steel roller coaster. *'Jump Boards' *'Petting Zoo' *'The Puzzle House' *'Sideshow Games' *'Slow Waterslide' *'Target Practice' *'Wild Rodeo' Amusements Current amusements *'Creeper Express': A one-way monorail loop line with eight stations that runs around Creeper Park, serving as a mode of transportation across the park. Opened in 2057. **Stations: The Face, North Interchange, Ironman Lookout, Battle Tower, Coaster Corner, Picnic Park, South Interchange, Daytona USA *'Creeper Park Gift Shop': A gift shop that opened on the former site of the Frame Knocks ride in 2046. *'Creeper Park Souvenirs': A souvenir shop that opened on the former site of the Frame Knocks ride in 2046. *'Eddie's Steak Bar': A steakhouse restaurant, named after Eddie Baconi, a longtime employee of Creeper Park. Opened in 2069. *'Frame Knock Quick Snacks': A fast food restaurant that opened on the former site of the Frame Knocks ride in 2055. *'Highpoint Tower': A lookout tower in the centre of the park, opened in 2060. *'Ironman Lookout': A lookout point on top of the Ironman Arena, opened in 2065. *'Picnic Park': A small grassy reserve for BYO picnics and resting, opened in 2071. *'Rube Goldberg Machine' *'Suicide Booth' Planned amusements *'Amusement Tent' *'Ice Cream Parlour' *'Santucci's Pizza'